Soho Evenings
by hermionniny9
Summary: Hermione spends her weekends in clubs not knowing what is happening to her life as it drags past her. But one night she stumbles, literally across an old school acquaintance. This meeting leads to a huge upheaval in Hermione's life, everything she has k
1. CHAPTER ONE

"The Golden Dragon, Soho" the green flames licked round my ankles and then I was off, living my home and life behind me for a few hours. The life that I no longer wanted, words like depression pop to mind when looking at my life. There was little left of what I had once had, I have moved away but not move on. Going to Soho and getting plastered was my escape from the week of toil and work I now endured working for the Ministry. No one knew me in Soho so I could do what I wanted, even if they did they wouldn't, I have changed so much in the last ten years I am unrecognisable, the bushy haired, book worm I once was is long gone. I am a silent and lonely spirit who goes with the grind. But this is not why people would not recognise me I have bleached my hair blonde, they do say blondes have more fun, so far that saying hasn't come true.

I climbed out of the fire place, I was in the usual restaurant that most Wizard and Witches when coming to Soho use. I was small shabby and had a heavy layer of grease over most of the surfaces. The air was thick with the smell of frying. I tucked away my wand; I was very unlikely to be needing it now, but better safe than sorry. The fire place was in the farthest corner of the restaurant and was blocked from view by the counter, at which a man in deep purple Wizard robed was ordering some greasy Chinese meal. Dusting the last bits of coal dust off of what clothes it was wearing, I walked round to the front of the restaurant.

"Can I have 301 and 239, thanks" I smiled half heartedly, I was ordering my usual: Szechwan Noodles and Sweet and Sour Pork. Better eat before the crawl begins. I handed over the gold. The man behind the counter looked me up and down, well what he could see. I wasn't wearing much, some very short shorts teamed with a low cut strappy top that didn't leave much to the imagination and a set of black, very high stilettos. I sat down at one of the greasy tables near the window which was becoming steamed up. I sat for about five minutes watching the world go by, when the familiar face of the waitress appeared in front of me.

"Here you go Hermione, how's things?" she asked bubbly

"Good thanks, going out and getting on with life, you know" I said trying not to sound to glum

"Yeah, well I can't stay dads getting a bit angry with the cooker, says it won't work" she smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder

"I can have a look if you want" I asked looking for something to do

"Na I know what to do, I'll leave you with the food" she smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

The food was good, despite appearances. I ate it slowly, chewing every mouthful carefully and letting my mind wander off. Life was funny; I had gone from being high in the world to this, out of my choice really. I didn't like the media frenzy that followed the battle; I hid and changed, cutting all cords with the outside world (except for work, which kept me from going crazy really) I finished the greasy concoction and left the steamy restaurant.

The night air was crisp, but it had the faint taste of car fumes and deep fat fryers mingled in with it. My heals made the click clack noises as I walked down the cobbled streets, no one stopped and stared, this was just what I wanted the freedom to be who I wanted to be. I walked round the corner to my usual haunt, a night club which was in the basement of a seedy Chinese massage parlour that would give you more than a massage if you asked. It was small and this was good for me as I could hide and get drunk then join in the jumping and dancing to the numbing drone of the music.

I sidled down the steps tottering slightly; the heals were a new addition to the getup. I was a muggle night club, so I pulled up my purse full of pounds and tucked my wand round the back of my short; I had a special little loop to put the handle in so that it wouldn't fall out.

I sidled over to the bar and ordered my first drink of the night, five shots. The usual pattern of alcohol consumption I ran through tonight; something and Vodka, something and Rum, something and Tequila, then by this point my tongue had lost all of its feeling so I go for one to two pints of Cider, then some more shots and whatever takes my fancy after that. Normally by this time I am slightly disorientated so I head for the dance floor.

I was jumping up and down to the beat leaving all cares behind, I stumbled back into someone who was probably just as drunk as I was, and he caught me.

"Careful now" his voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. I didn't recognise him and in my state I wouldn't know who my own mother was.

"Do you wanna dance?" I slurred out, trying to flirt, but it worked anyway. Not that you can really call jumping up and down dancing.

From what I could make out he was tall, possibly blond and had broad shoulders. He also smelt good. The night was getting on and I needed more drink. I slowly made my way over to the bar to down some more shots. This night was going well, a man and I was still able to walk. I was leaning on the bar when he sidled up to me.

"Hi, wanna come back to mine" it was him. I was drunk, so was he. And going back to a stranger's house was really stupid, but that thought was dampened by the alcohol.

We stumbled out of the night club, I was giggling like a little girl happy for the first time in a long time. I leant against the wall opposite the front door to catch my breath. He was in front of me then he was pushing his face to mine. I shivered; I had been a long time since anyone had given me this type of attention.

There was a funny sensation as we apparated, I didn't take notice it was second nature to me now. We were inside a large room, there was large bed draped in silvers and greens. It looked so comfortable; I wanted to lie down on it, so I did.

I flopped in the middle of the luxurious silks, and sighed this was nice.

He climbed on the bed on his hands and knees, from the foot of the bed. His hair was messed up now, like he had run his hands through it, he had also slipped off his shirt to reveal his toned body. He was now on top of me; my heart was thumping so hard I was surprised that he could not hear it.

I just lead there and let him undress me, taking off my shorts was funny it tickled. When I was down to my underwear he stopped to survey the scene, he groaned and smirked. I couldn't control myself I caught him by his neck and pulled him down onto me.

People always said I was a screamer, but I would describe it more as a groaner. I wriggled down my pants, I was all his, be it in this drunken state I knew nothing of what I was doing but it felt right.

I moaned, pleasure beyond all that I had expected, better than the ones I had had before in this state.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

"Oh Jesus" I rolled over, my head was throbbing painfully. But as I rolled I hit something, something warm and hard, a person. He stretched and yawned. I froze who was this? And where was I? I lead there my mind racing for a moment. I sat up, I needed to see the person I had slept with last night. My head throbbed. My mouth fell open. My thoughts screamed at me.

"What are you groping at?" he said as he stretched once more.

"Ma...Mal...Malfoy!" I was finally in a fit state to speak.

"How do you know my name?" bit of a dumb question there, if I'm English and a witch the guesses are that I went to Hogwarts.

"You really don't recognise me, the hair really works then?" I was getting side tracked I should be home by now having a very hot shower.

"What, hang on a minute?"

"Let my tie my hair back, then you'll see" I pulled the band off my wrist "now?" the change was instantaneous, relaxed and cocky to words escape me on how to describe his reaction.

"Granger! What the hell are you doing in my bed?" he shouted

"Well when I started out last night was not intending to get into bed with you, and I don't know why I am in your bed would you care to explain, I hope nothing happened"

"I can't be sure of that, after all I am a man" he drooled, typical annoying Malfoy

"Oh god" I was panicking, what if? Ridiculous, I would never stoop so low, or...well...in the state I think I was in...Yeah

"Can I ask why the blond, it's not exactly you?" he sneered at me

"Stop prying into my life, can you leave? Please" I was going to leave and now!

"Umm...no it's not like I didn't see it all last night"

"Aught" I wanted to scream at him, ass hole. So to prove my point I stood there and change in front of him, fishing my wand out from under the pillow. I took a peek in the mirror I looked like I had been laid; oh wait a minute I just probably had.

"You! You if I was not so pissed off at you and my head wasn't spinning I would hex you to oblivion and back again"

"Now now Granger, don't want to turn your hair red do we?"

"Good bye Draco" sneered at him. I turned on the spot I only caught the last of what he said

"Blonde suits you Granger" complements from a Malfoy, the world has turned upside down.

I crashed on the sofa of my flat, what the hell had I done? My head was spinning, but this was my punishment for the night before. I really could not recall much of the night before. The night club was a clear memory but from there onwards it was blurry. The questions that I really needed answering were pushed to the back of my mind when an owl tapped on my window.

"What now" I cried things were just getting more and more complicated. I flicked open the envelope.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Your are cordially invited to a Ministry of Magic _

_Masquerade ball._

_25__th__ August_

_We would love to see you there._

_Yours Sincerely_

_P. Weasley_

_(Undersecretary to the Minister of magic)_

Good old Percy knows when to spring them on you. Great, just what I needed being ogled at, yay! This could be worse, the ball was in a week and it was Masquerade so no one would know who I was. A shopping spree was needed so I packed my handbag, then I caught sight of myself in the mirror in the hall.

"God" my hair was a mess, my makeup was smudged and I needed a bath, I flicked my wand and the bath filled with warm lavender scented water. I threw my bag to the floor and slipped into the bath and let all the worries of the night before defuse out of me into the water. When I was clean and ready and dressed in more suitable clothes, I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

The years after the war weren't kind to me, things went wrong in my life. I was truly a changed person. It seemed to me that everyone moved on in life, went their ways and found happiness, in either their jobs or family or for some both. I just broke, broke into small fragments of the bright bubbly person I used to be. One day I caught sight of myself after an evening on the liquor and that was it, I wanted to change. I started with a clear out, then with some self help books that didn't do any good, and then I finally bleached my hair blonde I wasn't me anymore, all traces except my name had gone. The alcohol on the other hand hadn't I was still dealing with that in my own way, I used to go get smashed every day after work, now I have reduced it to the weekends and only on the Saturday. My life was on the slow path to recovery. I still see Ron and Harry now and then, they only stop to chat for a few minutes, their jobs keep them busy, I write to Ginny ever so often and I send Christmas cards to the Weasleys every year, with an essay of a letter attached. But I just wanted some space and really needed it, and that is exactly what they gave me, space. When I am ready I will immerse myself back with them, but for now it's just me.

"Moring Miss" said the bartender, as I strolled through the tavern; fond memories lie in wait for me here, to be stirred by the smells and people who come in and out.

"Morning" I reply, as I pull out to pain killers from my purse. The head ache was back and the hubbub of the pub was making it worse.

One other advantage of having non-Granger hair colour is that I can shop normally and no one stares at me, or whispers behind their hands, they don't even recognized me.

I slip in and out of the various shops finding what I need in a matter of hours and then I return home, to a book and some good food.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

The weekend went with a drag; the usual things happened eat, read, wash and sleep. My life is fun. Not.

Work on Monday morning for the best part was dull. The usual paper pushing. Filing, stamping: the bog standard boring stuff that kept me in one place and working. Mind not wandering. Everything was fine didn't see anyone all day, except my co-worker who never seemed to be in the office, up until lunch.

I sat in my corner of the canteen; no one ever bothered me there. It was the excepted thing; I was on my own in my own little world. I had a book balanced up against the water jug; with my back to the other people they were just a background buzz. There was a thud in front of me as someone put their tray down on the table in front of me. I looked up from my book.

"What do you want" I asked sneering at him the best I could.

"Granger that is not the way to greet a friend" he sat down in front of me.

"Just because you came on to me" I stated

"Whoa, little missy. For your information you started everything, don't go blaming me for what you did" he was getting slightly indignant.

"Your more of a minx than you think, I want to uncover that you"

"Yeah right, minx I think not. Look if you have something to say, say it" I was exasperated. The idiot thinks I'm good in bed? Right I'll get practicing, not.

"I have nothing to say, just that I'll have you again and that you underestimate my pulling power and my stud count" I choked on a carrot I had just put in my mouth.

"Stud count? Pulling power? Yeah whatever", more like ego and self centeredness. We stared each other out, and then I went back to reading my book. But every now and then I glanced up to see what he was doing. One of the times he caught my eye and winked.

"Ass" I muttered under my breath.

After I finished my meal I went back to my office not even glancing back to my table. Sighing I set back to the pile of paper work. I was through at least thirty or forty documents when and official Ministry Memo flew through the open window.

"What now" was everyone after me today? I pulled the aeroplane apart. Or was it just one who really wanted to get in my pants again? His handwriting was definitely a reflection of his ego, all squiggly and loopy.

_**Dpt 4 Room 21**_

_**D**_

Oh god, he is definitely a desperate idiot. But curiosities lead me on, why not? I wasn't drunk this time. I was in control I could give him what he deserved a slap round the face. I wandered down the corridor, a pile of folders in one arm.

Department four was Magical Law Enforcement. Avoiding old friends would be hard, but the disillusionment charm would do fine. The floor was busy with people running this way and that and memos flying back and forth. Room twenty one was tucked round a corner, it was out of the way and no one seemed to take any notice of me slipping down the corridor.

The door shut with a clunk. It was a very small room; the deck took up most of the space. The it was neat and had few folders on it, the in tray was empty and the out full. There was a small cabinet in the corner and a wing backed chair that was facing out the window. It turned around.

"I've been waiting for you Miss Granger" he said with a deep voice. I burst out laughing.

"Have you ever watched?...no you wouldn't have" god was he trying to do a Blowfelt or what? All that was missing was the small cat. He got up and walked round the table to face me. He was so close that our noses almost touched. Personal bubble has been invaded.

"I knew you would come, just can't resist, can you?" could he sound any more up himself

"no I couldn't" the sarcasm wasn't wasted

"why did you come then?"

"to give you something" I said sweetly. He smiled. Then I punched him hard on the nose, I felt the crutch. He was bent double with pain a red drip slowly flowing from his left nostril. I smiled and turned around so fast that my hair flicked him in the face.

"god your sexy when you're angry" he managed to wince out.

"ass" I whispered as I strode from the office.

I was happy with my personal defence. He avoided me for the next three weeks or so, but to be honest that wasn't hard. I also didn't go out again either; I really did not want to end up in someone else's bed again. Also the masquerade ball was coming up and I was saving my liver for then.

The day drew on and all I could think about was getting home. My office partner was aimlessly chatting to a two way mirror; she was in convocation with a friend of hers who was on the floor below. They were nattering on about shoes and makeup and dresses and dates noting at all interesting to me.

I clocked out three quarters of an hour early; I really could not stand Anita's nattering any longer. I slumped on the sofa, I was exhausted people avoiding was hard.

"Maybe it was time I stared to get ready" I thought to myself.

I sighed. I started to make a mental list of the things I had to do; Shower, dry, hair and makeup then dress. I really couldn't bring myself to get dressed. So I sat on the end of my bed staring off into the abyss. I was starting to get cold so I eventually put the dress on. Emerald green, knee length and floaty. I slipped on my new stilettos, legs three miles long (oh if only). I surveyed myself in the mirror, acceptable. I didn't look like Pansy at least, I wasn't smutty. My blonde hair was pinned up and curled, and I had jewels in my ears and round my neck.

"bon" I said to myself. I pulled on my mask; I am no longer Hermione Granger. I am the Fem-Fatal.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

The ball was a mass of swirling colours. I sighted I'd given up hope of a dance long before the dance had begun. I sidled over to my usual position, the bar. The progression of drinks began. After about ten glasses of who knows what I really needed the loo. I stumbled gracefully across the room to the ladies toilet.

There was a gaggle of younger Ministry employees round one of the mirrors. Words like Vapid and Shallow came to mind. I just went into one of the cubicles and did my stuff, trying not to fall down the loo.

My head was now spinning, too much alcohol again, shame on me. But I could walk, that was important. I wandered out of the loos, feeling considerably lighter. I walked into someone.

"Oh hey watch it, are you okay" I really couldn't make out much about him, tall, had a black mask on and was wearing a green velvet suite. I knew him, but from where I did not know.

"Drunk?" I asked slurring my words slightly, it was meant to be a question and statement at the same time.

"Yeah" he was slurring his words too and was slightly giggly. He leaned his head into my neck and kissed my neck. I wrapped my body round him. Alcohol does funny things to me.

There was a loud crack and we were in a dark room, I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor. The man picked me up in his arms and he let me drop lightly onto the bed. He was naked and lovely, I was slightly out of things but I was a wear of him, pressing himself onto me. Drunken pleasures.

I woke up; I was in a strange bed again. God I'm I whore. I looked around again, my head was throbbing a bit, and I recognised the green and silver furnishings.

"MALFOY!" I screamed

"What?" he rolled over bleary eyed

"You've done it again, you ass" he sat up and smiled at me like I was a child.

"Its fate, love"

"Don't call me love" I was not happy

"I'll get you a key if we're going to make a regular thing of this"

I was just about to throw a really good snide retort at him, when I felt my stomach churning.

"Loo!" I shouted trying to keep myself from hurling all over his bed.

"Through the door" he said looking startled. I ran for it, getting to the loo just in time. I swilled my mouth out with some water and washed my face.

I walked back in to the room; Malfoy was now dress in a pair of tight fitting purple boxers.

"Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern

"yeah, too much alcohol" but at the same time there was the nagging thought at the back of my head, and it was putting things together. I was late and I was never ever late, ever.

"I'll get you a towel so you can have a shower, if you don't apparate off again" he smirked amt me. He had changed so much. From that little brat I had punched in my fourth year, to this gentleman (a word I thought I would never use concerning Draco Malfoy)

I let the warm water consume all my thoughts; it was lovely to feel clean and warm. I got out the shower; he was standing just in front of the cubicle.

"Jesus, Malfoy you push the limits" I really wanted to slap him, but I thought that a little rude considering I was his guest. So instead I picked up a wet flannel that was draped over the railing in the shower and threw it at him.

"Oi, what was that for"

"For being a peeping tom, you ass" then the idiot picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down"

"Umm...no"

"Do you want me to hurl on you?"

"I'll take the risk"

He pulled me round into his arms, he must be strong I weight a fair bit.

"Granger for a second one night stand, you were good"

"Aww aren't you full of complements" I kissed him on the cheek this was all meant sarcastically "you have manners, so please put me down I'm almost dry"

"Now that you have said that, I won't" he held me even tighter so I couldn't wriggle out of his grasp, and took one step back into the shower. There was a gush of water and then I was soaked. I reached out to one of the knobs and turned it the water went freezing. I screamed.

"You're very attractive when you're angry and soaking wet, oh and I almost forgot naked in my bathroom" I gave him a look of sheer contempt.

"Towel please" all the hairs on my body were standing up. He pulled the towels of the radiator and rapped me in one. It was fluffy and smelt faintly of vanilla and oranges. He picked me up again and carried me through to his bed room and set me on the end of his bed.

"Breakfast? I was going to offer you it last time but we didn't get off to a good morning, you woke up in the wrong bed I guess" he smirked

"You know my opinions of you are starting to change Malfoy, your more of a gentleman than I give you credit for" I smiled and nodded

"But you are still a brat" I winked

"you will have burnt toast for that, you can have one of my shirts and a pair of my shorts, there in the cupboard over there" he pointed to a large door on the other side of the room "it wouldn't be properly gentlemanly of me not to offer you clean clothes" he walked off into the kitchen, his boxers still damp from the shower.

I tucked the towel round me and walked over to the cupboard. I opened it and it was a medium sized room, on every wall there was shelving and all of his clothes were piled neatly in various compartments. I picked up a shirt nearest to me and then found a pair of green shorts on the next set of shelves.

I rolled the sleeves of the shirt up and used a shrinking charm on the waist band of the shorts, I looked respectable now. I walked back into the room, the smell of toast and scrambled egg was wafting through the open door. I walked through into a hall way and then into an open plan kitchen diner. Malfoy was stood at the hob in just his boxers, I wanted to laugh so much but my manners stopped me.

"I hope you like egg?"

"yeah smells good" I sat down at the small table, the Daily Prophet was on laying on the table open on the second page, I flicked through the pages. There was nothing really interesting going on, which was good.

He placed a plate of toast and scramble egg in front of me, it smelt good and I was starving. I hungrily ate the eggs; they were as good as the smelt. I finished the eggs and toast and sat staring out the window, while out of the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy eating. Then there was another lurch in my stomach, and I ran for it. I made it again.

"I think I need to go to the Pharmacy" I muttered after I had swilled my mouth out. There was a knock on the door.

"are you sure your okay?" asked Malfoy he opened the door, to see me sat on the floor cross legged with my head resting against the wall next to the toilet.

I sat up "yeah just a bit queasy I think" that was I lie I was really unsure what was wrong with me.

"Are you sure your fine"

"As long as I keep my head here for a bit and the world stops spinning yeah"

"Okay"

We sat for a bit listening to the piping and then I decided that I should go home. I needed to clarify some things. I gathered my things together and departed.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

I had to admit it was a big shock; no scratch that, it was a shock of titanic proportions. Me, I the girl who was sensible, cautious and clear headed (most of the time) was PREGNANT. I was I really was pregnant, the blue line said I was, all the books said I was, all the charms said I was and my body was telling me I was. Even though I had all of this evidence and I was beginning to swell slightly, I still could not accept the fact that I was going to be a mother. Malfoy and his stupid sperm, damn them, damn them to hell.

"I...I...I'm pregnant" I whispered, not wanting it to be real

"why are you telling me this?"

"Because where was I a month ago or so" a month pregnant god that's bad

"I dunno"

"Here," I wanted to scream out loud. He just stood there staring into nothingness.

"I should be going" "bye" I shouted and then apparated home.

I went back to see him and to and sort out the mess that we had both placed ourselves in.

In the weeks and months that followed there was lot of crying, chocolate, ice-cream and banana sandwiches. The antenatal classes at St Mungos were once a fortnight, I had managed to convince Malfoy to come, after I sat and cried for a long time on his sofa. I have my ways, that being one of them. And it was also now common knowledge at work that I was pregnant, but only Malfoy and I knew who the father was, there was a lot of speculation about the farther at work, but so far no one had it right. There were bets on Ron and my boss, but they were nowhere near.

I was now six months pregnant and feeling like a hippo, wearing my normal clothes was out of the question. I was waddling down the corridor to my office when the head of my department, Mr Calmac called out from his office.

"Miss Granger can I have a word please" he didn't sound too happy. I waddled in and sat down in a chair that was opposite to his table.

"I have been putting this off now for a long time. Everyone can see you are pregnant and we need to sort things out" I was prepared for this, I was going to leave soon anyway, the job was boring me I had long before the pregnancy wanted to go exploring. Now I couldn't, but I still wanted to quit though.

"Sir, I would like to hand in my resignation please"

"no, no you can't I wasn't going to sack you"

"I want to leave, I don't really love the job any more, well like I used to anyway"

"okay we're going to miss you, you seemed to be the only one who ever bothered to do the work round here" I was true and he knew it "there will always be a position for you at the Ministry Miss Granger"

I left Mr Calmac in a subdued mood, now that he had lost his only good member of staff. I started to waddle down to my office when I bumped into someone.

"oh, Granger how are you"

"good, you?" I let out a small yelp of pain.

"are you okay?"

"yeah yeah, the baby it just kicked, feel" I took his cold hand and placed it on my large stomach. The baby kicked again.

"he's a little Malfoy alright" he smiled, and looked up at me a strange new look had come over his face.

"he?" I asked looking sceptical

"yeah all first bourns in the Malfoy family are boys"

"but you haven't had your pure blood diluted before have you?" I said jokingly

"no, suppose not. Might come out with an extra arm"

"oi you're not supposed to say that and an extra arm" I hit him on the arm with the back of my hand "you're supposed to say no the baby will be perfect and a boy"

"oh okay I see appeasement it the only way with you" he laughed.

"I'm leaving my job to day any way, don't know what I'm going to do with all my free time" I smiled; I would probably have a life in my free time.

"Why are you leaving"

"Have you seen the size of me and plus I'm going to need to take care of the little one when its born" I patted my huge tummy "what are you doing now?" I asked

"Lunch break, two hours long" he smirked looking pleased with himself

"Well than you can come back to mine, hold on" I pulled out my wand and thought of home very hard.

"Nice place you have Granger, little small for a baby though" he was stood in the middle of my living room looking round.

"Yeah well it's all I can afford, so it will have to do"

"You can always come live with me?" aww bless him, he is so sweet. But living with him was out of the question, wasn't it?

"Well, I'll keep it in mind. Lunch?" I walked over to the kitchen

"Yeah sure" he said sitting down in my small armchair. I made some simple sandwiches and put them on a plate. I walked back into the lounge, he looked up.

"Here you go" I place the plate on the coffee table; we reached out the get a sandwich at the same time, our hands met. He pulled his hand away quickly. We sat in silence for a while eating the sandwiches. I started off into the distance.

"So thought of any names, Hermione?" that took me aback, he called me Hermione, it sounded odd coming from him, but in a good way.

It took me a moment to regain the use of speech, "umm...yeah Ursula if it's a girl, it's kind of in keeping with you family names and it was my great-grandmothers name"

"Yeah I like it, what if it's a boy?"

"I'll leave that up to you, but I know it's going to be a girl" I was happy he approved of the name I had chosen.

"Ouch, she did it again" I rubbed my stomach were the baby had kicked me. Malfoy stood up and came over to me with concern etched over his face.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded "she's just following the Malfoy way of life kick out and be heard" I said looking into his cold concerned grey eyes, we both laughed at this. There was a still moment where he scrutinised my face, then he leant forward really slowly, his lips met mine and he kissed me ever so softly. He pulled away after a moment.

"wow...that was...umm...lovely" I smiled, he seemed to be shocked with what he had done, I kissed him on the cheek. I got up, I was a little flustered now; things were odd. Unfortunately I got up to fast and all the blood rushed to my head and I fainted, I could feel that someone caught me, that all I knew.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

I woke up I was on my bed and it was dark outside. I sat up slowly, I was a little stiff but I was used to that now, having a baby reeks havoc on your joints. I swung my legs round and stood up, I could smell food being cooked so I followed my nose, which lead my obviously to the kitchen. He was stood at the cooker again, this time he was dressed, he turned around.

"You gave me a fright there"

"Well you kissing me wasn't really advisable in my state" I smiled to myself, don't regret it though, do I?

"You don't regret it though?" he asked, as he walked over to me

"Well...umm...no" I smiled and placed my hand on his face "this is really odd, you know you being a pratt and all" I smiled again.

"well, if you put it that way I'll go" he smirked

"no you know what I mean, pratt" he smile a smile that I had never seen him use before, it was odd as it was nothing like his usual sneer. He knelt down in front of my large tummy and pressed his ear to it, he smiled

"you can hear the heart beat, yours and his together" he marvelled at the magical entity that we had accidently created. The thoughts going through my mind were

1. What had come over him?

2. What had happened to the old cold Malfoy?

3. That thought rhymed

4. This is unusual

5. Do I love him?

6. Answer:?

Oh if life could be so simple, he wasn't for me, he was for some stuck up aristocratic bitch, who didn't deserve him. But then again this little being made the connection, it would be a half blood Malfoy, probably the first ever.

"I'll get dinner" he said as he finally stood up "its pasta"

"yum, my favourite. What happened about work? Did you go back?"

"no I sent an owl to say that I had gone home ill" he shouted from the kitchen. He skipped work to look after me, or was it just for the baby? Well we'll have to wait and see wont we? Two and a half months to go.

He place the steaming bowl of pasta on my lap, it smelt once again as good as it tasted.

"I think is Q and A time" I said through a mouthful of pasta.

"okay, do you regret ever going to bed with me?" he asked twirling a strand of pasta round his fork.

"no" it was the simple truth

"why?"

"umm...now that's something I can't put my finger on" I knew why but telling him would be plain stupid, I couldn't exactly say to him that I like the fact that we were now joined for life by one common interest, our baby "okay what about you? Do you regret it?" I asked, it would be an interesting reply I knew it.

"I have to say yes and no- he said quickly- yes because it means that you will have an illegitimate child and no because I would never have gotten to know you properly, to me you would have always been the nerdy little girl from school and I would never have been able to see you naked or like this, blossoming" I knew he would somehow get the naked thing in and god we live in the 21st century, being born out of wedlock was not that bad.

"F the illegitimate thing, were in the twenty first century now, Malfoy. No one cares. And if you chose to leave and go marry some other snob, I will be fine I'm made of tougher stuff than you think" I had to get that off my chest.

"I would never leave you, not now, not ever. My family is dead and the baby is all I have left, I already love it, how can I not love the person who has to carry it round for nine months? As you continuously remind me by the way" I just stared blankly at him, did he just say the L word. Love was a word that I never thought would pass his lips.

"eat up it will go cold if you don't" he smirked as I picked up my fork and started to shovel the pasta into my mouth.

I let the fork fall into the empty bowl and just watch for a moment the world around me.

"you've changed, Draco" I had a sudden surge of grief that had nothing to do with anything that was happening in that moment.

"people change Hermione, wars and death do strange things to people. Look at you. I always thought I was above you in so many ways. Yet still went to the same Muggle night club, as low as any of us can go and I thought that you would end up with Weasley" I had to say he was right there getting pissed and going back with someone I didn't know was really low and Ron...well...umm...yeah...

"you never answered my question about your hair, Why blonde?" he was scrutinising me now to see if I was lying.

"Well if you have to know, after the war, to say I was a bit messed up was an understatement, I started to question my life, my friends, my whole existence. It took a while but I finally got myself sorted out. And dying my hair blonde was my way of starting a new life, where I wasn't the third wheel" he didn't seem shocked just a little taken a back.

"Well that's a decent excuse, shall I dye my hair too, as I'm a new person. Black?"

"Oh god no you'd look like a vampire. No stay the way you are" he laughed and then got up and took the dirty dishes with him. A domestic god.

I stood up, not fainting this time; I stretched and followed after Malfoy

"you are right people do change, that is why I am about to do this or it could be the hormones but still" I reached up and took his face in my hand, then stood on my toes and kissed him.

"I think that you might still be a bit messed up" he said jokily to me "but please do keep my offer of a home in mind"

"yeah, sure" I waved off the offer.

I let him do the washing up and I went back to the lunge and flicked on the TV, the muggle channels were full of rubbish about phones and loans. I was just channel hopping really but still it occupied me. I would be watching a lot of day time TV for the next two months or so.

Draco entered the room again, bringing with him the faint smell of lemons, he settled himself next to me on my small love seat, he gazed at the screen for a few moments, then turned to watch me. he smiled to himself.

"what's so funny" asked, scrutinising his face.

"I was just thinking, who'd have guessed that I would be here now, I certainly wouldn't have. A lot can happen in ten years, cant it?" he smile and reach out to tuck a strand of lose hair behind my ear.

"we are an unlikely couple, but still the future was and never is set in stone, no-one knows what is going to happen. You just have to grim and bare it" that was deep, and very profound.

He smiled that infrequently used smile again and touched the end of my nose with his finger, "you sound so pessimistic, I reckon that it was fate, I did say it before. Its fate baby"

"yeah whatever" I waved away his comments away, if it was fate I would eat my Hogwarts hat.

Moments past in silence where we just took pleasure in each other's company, civilisation becomes him. The program we were watching finally drew to an end, it was a soap opera and so ended on a stupid cliff hanger where someone fell off something high and the police were involved. I found it rather boring and predictable, where as Draco found the whole thing very enthralling; odd.

"So who was Mike and what did he do to end up dead?" he said still looking at the TV screen that was now showing an advert for kitchen cabinets.

"I don't know I don't really watch much TV" I was getting up now, stretching. I had a dead leg. I got up and stood in front of me, smiling slightly. He reached out and wrapped his arms round me, well the best he could at least with the bump in between.

"We'll be a right little family soon" he said as he left a kiss on my cheek.

"You can stay tonight if you want, it is getting late. The room next to mine if the spare room it's not very big but..."

"Yeah I'll stay, just to keep an eye in you" he winked and kissed me again on the cheek.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

Draco POV – I thought that I would do this for a change, as it is always good to get the other side of the story.

The room was small and dark, one side of it was stacked full of books the other was bare except for a small painting of a woodland scene. It was really pretty and subtle. The room smelt faintly of limes and oranges. I flicked on the light; it was an orange glow and lit up the room nicely. I traced my finger along the spines of the books, all the Muggle classics, all the Wizarding classics and other newer books with shinier covers. She was still the old Hermione at heart, no matter how much her outside had changed.

I was worried about her, no matter how much she said that she was over her depression, there was always a chance that she could relapse. I would have to keep a close eye on her. Hermione was truly growing on me, her charm, whit and her whole being that seemed to be giving off happy endorphins. Everything about her was drawing me in, she was my cake that I could not stop eating.

She was becoming more important to me as the days go by and our baby grows inside her. There may be some complications about the farther of the child i.e. me. Wait till Mr Potter finds out, actually he would probably react the best, where as Mr Weasley would react the worst, he still had feelings for her. I could see I whenever she walked by in the canteen or bringing files of the department, he would gaze slightly too much. But she was turning to me; she had seen me in a new light that even I couldn't see myself. She is so clear and direct in what she wants that she keeps me from going crazy some times. She wasn't the only one that the war mucked up mentally, my family fell apart round me; My father falling ill and wasting away and then my mother just giving up after he had departed this world; that seriously shook me up. At several points in my life there were moments when I thought I would just give it all up and join my dear farther in hell. But I didn't; I sold the house and moved away with my favourite pieces of furniture to my small flat in London.

I got on with my life, working my way thought the ministry and gaining trust. I would allow myself one luxury, I would go out once a month to a club or a pub and have a few drinks, sometimes a little too many for my body to handle.

I stripped down to my boxers and slid between the crispy white sheets. The room felt odd, there was no green, but yet I preferred to have a different surrounding for once in my life; it reminded me that I was not the cream of the crop any more, I was just me. I heard her door shut and her feet move round her room.

Hermione had always been a thing of mystery to me, she was part of the golden trio but yet she didn't enjoy it. She was the thing to look at from a far and observed. She was beautiful and free and everything I wanted to be, she didn't have the constraints of a pure blood maniac for a farther pushing her. She also had friends who valued her for who she was and what she could do; they didn't cling to her for status or power or prospect.

I bent down and pulled my wand out of the pile of neatly folded clothes. I flicked it, the light went off. I flicked it again and lights danced in front of my eyes; the colourful lights had a very calming effect on me; I closed my eyes and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning" said a soft voice, she was sat on the end of my bed with a slightly amused look in her face "do you know that you talk in your sleep?" she asked. Oh no.

"Yeah...what did I say?" I asked trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Oh nothing much you just mumbled really" she smiled and got up, her huge bump accentuated by tight top she had on, she looked absolutely lovely. "Waffles? I had a craving this morning so I made a lot and now I'm full on waffles, so...yeah...Waffles?"

"Yes thank you" she turned away and walked back into the kitchen, the smell of waffle batter was now diffusing into the lime/orange air of the room.

I unfolded my clothes and put then on, taking care to change the colour of my shirt from white to pale green. Don't want to get caught coming out of her house in the same clothes I came in last night. I made the bed out of common courtesy and when to the kitchen. She had plated up three waffles for me and had drizzled them on syrup. She had her head in the fridge looking for something; I came up behind her and slid my arms round her waist, as best I could.

"Morning lovely" I whispered in her ear. I kissed gently on the cheek, she smelt like strawberries and lemons, delectable.

"morning" she said as she straitened up and shut the fridge "I'm out of crème-fresh, darn its lovely on waffles; oh well c'est la vie" _*that's life*_

"vous avez au lieu de sirop" I have a use finally for my French. _*you have syrup instead*_

"non, c'est trop sucré" _*no, it is too sweet*_

We stood and laughed at each other for a few moments, after she had regained that ability to stop laughing she handed me the place of Waffles and sent me to eat in the lounge.

"Umm..These are good" I said while tucking into the lovely waffles.

"Family recipe" she smiled warmly, patting her tummy. She flinched slightly "she kicked again"

"still dead set on it being a she?" I asked, placing that last piece of my waffles into my mouth.

"yes, I have this feeling. Call it Mothers intuition" she sniggered at that.

There was a tap at the window, she made to get up "don't worry I'll get it" I got up and opened the window and a small owl flew in. He was a brown thing that was slightly erratic and didn't like keeping still.

I caught the owl and pulled the letter off his tiny leg, I passed it the letter to Hermione. I know that hand writing, a scrawl that was just legible. Mr Weasley is becoming concerned.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

I opened the letter, knowing fully-well who the letter was from the silly little owl. Why was Ron suddenly becoming concerned with me? He knew I needed space, so why flood me with a letter now.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Are you okay? You aren't at work and I wandered why._

_We haven't spoken in a long time, and we miss you. Ginny thinks it's just your hormones._

_But I think there is something else or someone getting you down._

_I miss the old excited, enthusiastic Hermione of our school days._

_You know I'm not good at expressing my feelings but I still love you Hermione._

_Love Ron_

God was he stalking me, checking in on me at work and 'I still love you Hermione' that is what is going to get me down.

"Aught" I cried in frustration. I pulled out my wand and summoned some parchment and a quill. I threw the letter down on the coffee table.

"Is everything oaky?" Draco asked, I had forgotten her was there.

"Yeah just old friends checking up on me, which is not what I need" I was on the edge of shouting

I picked up the quill and started to write.

_Dear Ronald,_

_Why are you checking up on me?_

_For you information I have quit work, this is for obvious reasons._

_There is someone else but __**HE **__isn't getting me down, in fact __**he**__ is being the perfect gentleman._

_We have grown up, Ron since school and I am no longer that girl and so for that reason I have to say that you love the old me, not the new me._

_So please can you just give me some space._

_I am truly sorry for causing you any stress_

_Hermione _

I rolled it up and sealed it.

"Hermione are you sure you are fine? You don't seem it" Draco had got up and was walking to me now, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah" I bit back the tears; he took the rolled letter from my hand and attached it to the bird's leg. He let it go and it flew out the open window.

He turned back to me, he opened his arms wide and I stood up and hugged him back. Everything I had been trying to block had come flooding back.

Dumbledore

Snape

Fred

Tonks and Remus

Moody

The Creavy brothers

All people that needlessly died. I let the tears fall, warm and wet down my face.

"Shush" he cooed as my sobs slowly stopped.

Sometimes you wander why you do these things, when you look back on them you still wander why. But then you think and you realise that you should have let go a long time ago and it was just you venting a huge amount of pent up emotions.

I breathed in deeply; the sobs making me shudder slightly. I sniffed and wiped my nose on the back of my hand.

"Got any more, before I go and dry my shirt?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders and looking at my face. I shook my head and smiled weakly. "Good"

He bent down and lent his forehead so that it rested on mine. His skin was slightly cooler than mine but it was comforting all the same.

"So would you like to tell me what that was all about?" he asked his fore head still rested on mine.

"Umm" I deliberated would it be appropriate to tell him.

"it's was a mini break down, I have them now and then when things come back to me that I don't want to remember" I could hear him breathing in a smooth and rhythmic way.

"Hum" he was thinking "I see, then I am sorry but you are going to have to move in with me as I will worry twenty four seven about you" he chuckled

I pulled my head up and looked him right in the eyes; he looked serous "really?"

"Yes well at least until you have had the baby then you can do what you want" he smiled and tucked one of my strands of blonde hair behind my ear "your roots are showing" he smiled then winked at me.

I shook my head at him "Draco Malfoy you are one odd person, you know that. If I didn't know better I would think that you were the one who was pregnant" I smiled and walked back into the lounge Draco following after me.

He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder, turning me round. There was a sceptical look on his face. "Umm excuse me are you going to pack or am I going to have to do it for you?" he arched an eyebrow.

I plastered a thoughtful expression over my face and deliberated "umm...it depends if I don't mind you going thought my delicates or not...and don't say that you have seen them all before I own more than two sets of underwear"

"So..."

"I'll supervise, my trunk is under the bed in the spare room" I turned him round and shoved him playfully out of both of the rooms and towards the spare room.

I felt like I was in a dream like state, everything I thought could never happen was happening. Maybe I am in a dream; I pinched myself to see if I really was asleep. "No that hurt" I thought to myself. So this was happening; I was moving in with the enemy of my childhood, the one who I detested beyond the realms of rationality, the one who continuously called me a filthy mudblood. But then as we had both said people change, he more deeply than I had originally taken account for.

He pulled out my trunk from under the spare bed; there was a thin film of dust covering the top of it. He dragged it thought into the next room and placed it in the centre of the carpet just in front of my bed.

"What on earth have you go in here?" he asked as he sat on the end of my bed.

I shrugged "old school stuff, you know" he slid off the end of my bed and knelt in front of the trunk that was concealing years of accumulated rubbish and scraps. He flicked the catches and the lid fell back with a clunk.

There were a few books in the trunk, the Theory of Magical Defence and Un-fogging the future, they were all books that I didn't use and found highly annoying. Below the books were broken quills, a Gryffindor scarf, dried up ink-pots, a small cat mouse, a scorched pair of gloves that I had used to look after the Blast-ended Screwts and a general layer of rubbish and discarded notes.

I pulled out the scarf and then flicked my wand over the lot and it vanished. "I have a feeling this little one might just be in Gryffindor" I smiled knowing his retort already, about Malfoys and how nth generation had been in Slytherin.

"Ahh but the Malfoys have been in Slytherin for the last ten generations"

"Come one get packing, or am I going to have to do it" I placed my hands on my hips

"Yes Mam" he got up and opened the wardrobe doors, he then flicked his wand and with a flash my clothes were in the trunk.

I then realised how quickly I had agreed to this. It had taken me ages to move into this flat, away from my parent's old house; it was an anchor in my sea of despair. But now I took mere minutes to decide to move in with someone that I really didn't know very well. But then again there was always time to get to know people. I was resolved now, I would go and try and make the best of things; with a flat the size of I'm sure I could do that.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

"Okay so...rooms..." Draco scratched his blond hair awkwardly.

We were sat at the small table in his kitchen; my trunk was dumped in the hall way blocking the way.

"Depends if we're...you know" I looked at my fingers which were placed on the table.

"What would that be" he raised his eyebrows and plastered that all too familiar smile from our childhood over his face.

The same smile that had gotten him the hatred of an entire generation of Gryffindors that passed through the school in the years he was there, along with some of the Ravenclaws and, but not so many, Hufflepuffs (they for the most part, were like Switzerland in WW2, neutral). But it was also a smile that hid many of the true things about him; it was his mask for the world. This time however it was just to annoy me.

"Do not smirk at me like that Mr Malfoy" I got up, and he got down off his chair.

He knelt down and took my hand, was he doing what I was thinking he was "Hermione Granger will you do me the honour of" yes no I don't want him to do this "being my girl friend" Oh how coy, that is one way of going about things.

"Umm, what's in it for me?" I asked sceptical and also waiting for a humorous answer I knew he would give.

"You get a personal heater, half a double king-sized bed, new clothes, and of course the gorgeous, utterly devastating eligible bachelor of moi" bigheaded or what...

"Umm...what a choice...decisions, decisions...I do prefer my own queen sized bed and utterly devastating...umm...but then again a personal heater, I do like the sound of that" I smiled and rolled my eyes at the figure that was still at my feet. "You Mr Malfoy have a deal" I bend down and kissed him on the top of his head, he smelt like Patchouli.

This was going to be one of those odd experiences that I won't forget, as I have never had anyone I let into my life, I have never (for a prolonged length of time) shared a bed with anyone else.

"Tea, what do you want?"

"Umm I have a craving for treacle tart and something cheesy" cheese ah my favourite product from a cow. Cow products; milk, cheese, leather, meat and from these things my other favourite things ice cream, cream, milkshake, shoes, leather jackets and other stuff.

"cheese on toast?" he said getting up from the sofa beside me.

"yes that would be delightful" I smiled up at him.

He skipped off into the kitchen, that was also one of those things I wouldn't forget, Malfoy skipping.

After a few minutes the smell of melting cheese started to waft through to the lounge making my mouth water.

He was right having a personal heater was good and half a king-size bed wasn't so bad. The silk sheets were lovely, just like they had been all those months ago and they slithered over your skin in such a way that I would have just loved to be wrapped in them for the rest of my life.

I drifted off to sleep faster than usual; Draco was stroking my hair the way my dad used to do when I was little, although he never whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

Someone screamed, I woke up and sat bolt upright, I grabbed my wand from under my pillow.

"_Lumos_" I muttered, it was Draco, the pale blue light shone on his hunched figure, making him look like he was floating in some water.

"Draco are you all right" I whispered, I reached out and placed my hand on the top of his arm; he was stone cold and covered in sweat. I placed my wand in-between my teeth and shifted closer to him.

When I was closer I could hear his rapid breathing and see the horror that was in his eyes. Tears were starting to flow down his cheeks.

I got on my knees, wand still in my mouth and hugged him; it was the only thing I could think of doing without running around like a headless chicken looking for books.

"Shush...shush" I cooed, he was calming down now and his pulse was slowing. I held him tight as if I would never let go.

He turned his head and looked up at me, eyes a little less shocked "did I mention I have nightmares" he smiled impishly.

"No..."I trailed off, I kissed him gently on the forehead, "you know you might have scared the baby out of me, I felt her jump" I let him out of my tight hug and flopped back onto the pillows, wand in hand.

"What was it about?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be

"I don't want to talk about it..." he led his head on my bump and traced circles on the cotton that was covering it "so...so..." he trailed off closing his eyes as he did.

May be fait had bought us together; two broken and tortured soles that needed to be mended by one little being that made us one. I would have to go find my school hat, though it didn't seem very appetizing, maybe if I add some cheese to it...

"Hermione what are you doing?" I had my old school hat dangled in front of my face; I was pondering what to do to it.

"I'm going to eat my hat, I had a...mental bargain with myself" Oh that sounded so sane.

"Right, it's just I'm not cleaning up after you, when you have been sick that is" he smiled and snatched the hat away from me and placing it on his head.

"Haven't worn one of these in years" he said picking up a spoon and looking at himself in it.

"And you wander why" I said a large smirk spread across my face.

"Draco, there is something I need to ask you" I said sheepishly, I had been wanting to know the answer to this question for a long, long time.

"What is it my darling" he said flipping the hat off his head and onto the table in one quick move.

"I don't want to offend you...but were...you...you know" I took a deep breath "branded" I said quickly hoping he wouldn't have heard it, but he did.

His face suddenly became dull and gloomy "tell me why does it matter to you Hermione?" he asked solemnly.

"It doesn't I just wanted to know that all" I looked down at the floor not wanting to catch his eyes.

"It is very dark magic the dark mark, there are few spells that can rid it from your body and those would kill you, there are also few spells that will cover it up" he pulled out his wand and rolled the left sleeve up. He slowly waved his wand over his forearm, the black lines appeared slowly.

"Oh god" the air caught in my throat, I was hyperventilating.

"Hermione I had no choice, I have turned my back on everything my family stood for, everything I thought was right, but now I know it isn't and it never was...Hermione" he pleaded, I really really wanted to believe him, but yet right in front of me was solid evidence that he was lying to me.

"I need to sit down" he grabbed me a chair and I sat down in it taking my head in my hand "okay if you have turned your back show me, show me now" I whispered and demanded at the same time.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

He came very close to me, as close as possible without actually touching me, "look me in the eyes don't blink or anything, everything I said was true and I would not be doing this if it wasn't" he lent forward and kissed me, my eyes still on his. He was conveying his truth though his kiss, all emotions flowing through him to me. I had never kissed with my eyes open before, it was the creepiest sensation I had ever felt, but it was also a moment of understanding and connection.

"I believe you, just it creeps me out something chronic so could you hid it" I smiled at him it was a week smile I knew it but it was better than crying.

He has a good effect on me, the old me would have had a mega freak out, screamed the place down and probably done something stupid, now I was coming to terms with something that was out of my control. I was coming to terms with the effects of dark magic and how it ruins people, I should know.

"Well at least I will have prior warning if HE should return" I kissed him on the cheek, it was a silly joke, that was just a bit inappropriate but still all the same it would be my way of dealing with it.

"That Hermione, is not funny, but true none the less. You should have seen my farther when it started growing stronger on him when we were fourth year, he was scared whittles. One of those times when if you take it out of context it would be priceless"

I was definitely dealing with this very well; I might go have a small cry in the shower later on so that he wouldn't know that I was crying.

"So on a lighter note what are we going to do today?" I asked stuffing a piece of, now cold, toast into my mouth.

"Shopping baby stuff, I know you haven't got any stuff" oh crap I hadn't got anything, my god I 'am not meant to be a mother, I shouldn't be allowed to be a mother.

"And considering that we are still in discussion on the matter of the sex of the child, yellow will be our colour scheme" he smiled weakly and stacked the plates.

I got up and went to get changed.

"What do you think" I said showing off my simple burgundy stretchy-elbow-length top and caprice bottoms. I had accessorized with some rather large button shaped earrings, a pendant in the same style and a pair of flip flops, all of this was gold.

"Delightful, can't let go of your Gryffindor past I see" he chuckled to himself I had done that entirely unintentionally. "Don't worry, I've gone all Slytherin on your butt" he winked.

He was dressed in his usual, what he would call casual, suite which was twinned with a pale silver shirt and a deep green tie. But this look did suite him, much more than the vicar look from his late teens, dear Merlin than goodness he doesn't wear that look any more.

"but I come to expect that of you" I said then momentarily realising the mistake I had made.

"Don't expect anything with me, you know that" I smiled at him, he was becoming very predictable.

"come on before I do expect something from you" that didn't make any sense but, what the hell I'm allowed to not make sense, I'm pregnant.

We came back three hours later laden, well him, with bags. Someone had decided to be the gentleman and carry all the bags.

"do you want a cup of tea" I asked looking down on him, he had flopped onto the sofa; bags still in hand and travelling cloak still attached.

"yes" he muttered out, muffled slightly by the pillow that was on his face.

"how do you take it?"I asked waddling to the kitchen

"black, the cups are above the kettle, tea in the jar behind"

I tapped the kettle with my wand, steam started to issue from its spout. I poured the hot water over the tea bag.

Tea is a curious thing, how it defuses like wisps of smoke into a lovely mahogany colour. It is one of my favourite curiosities, why did someone ever consider drinking water that had been contaminated by some leaves? But then again you could say that about magic, who first thought of...of...well everything?

I thought this while I wandered back into the lounge with the two mugs in my hands, one milky and tan coloured and the other as black as night.

He had taken off his cloak now and had gotten rid of the bags, probably to some wardrobe.

"what would I do without you?" he asked in his usual rhetorical way.

"so can you now tell me what your nightmare was about?" I asked cuddling up to him.

"there isn't much to tell you about, it was just haunting that's all..." he trailed off as if wanting to say more but not.

"it seemed bad to me and I wasn't even there, you waking up freezing cold and screaming"

"it was my farther, he haunts me still. His pale and waxy face, I see myself in him, and I see my future" he looked despairingly at me.

"You're not like him Draco, I know it. You have a heart, compassion and a conscious. That is why you didn't kill Dumbledore, and you know that yourself. You have too much of your mother in you" hum, was that a good thing?

"but she didn't care" he said sneering slightly

"of course she did, she went to Snape, she was anxious all the time; on the edge of crying out for you not to do what you were going to do. I saw her face the night we were captured; she didn't want you to get it wrong. Not because she didn't want to be disgraced but because she didn't want you to get hurt. She loved you, of course she would you were her flesh and blood" I sounded so profound when I said that, that when I went over it again in my head I was astonished with the depth of what I had just said.

There was a moment of silence where I sipped at my tea, letting the heat defuse through my very bones.

"Hermione" he said softly, so softly that it was barely audible

I looked up my eyes caught his "Yes" I whispered back

"I love you" he let the words linger in the air, the three simplest words in existence but yet the most meaningful. They would span eternity from Cleopatra and Mark Anthony to Napoleon and Josephine. The tree words that can be translated into every language, Je t'aime, Ich liebe dich, Szeretlek, Ingrá leat, Te quiero, I dy garu di, Ek is lief vir jou and still mean the same thing.

French, German, Hungarian, Irish, Spanish, Welsh, Afrikaans

It was the first time he had ever said it to me, strait in plain English. Before he had kind of skirted round it.

"so do I" I was the sparkle that had been extinguished by my questions, in his eyes again.

"I would give myself to you, but I am _with child_" I said in a stupidly dramatic voice.

"don't worry, I'll wait" he said now back in his usual tone, he took a sip from his cup "umm very nice cup of tea if I don't say so"


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

"I will see you in- he looked at his golden watch, just like the ones that thousands of seventeen year old wizards were given each year, except his was engraved with his initials and set with small emeralds and the hands were small snakes, I had taken a long time marvelling over this single object- four hours and thirty five minutes" he kissed top of my head and apparated from the flat.

I had a mission today, I was going back to my flat today and collecting my letters and placing a forwarding charm on the place.

I took my time, dressing slowly and carefully, I was going to drop in the next four weeks or so and that frightened me, so I wasn't going to cause any problems but falling over or something stupid.

I squatted down at the front door; there was a pile of bills and bank statements. I still had my muggle accounts they were useful for buying my favourite foods and clothes that weren't out of the Victorian era, like most of the wizarding clothes were.

Then I when to the kitchen, there was a thick layer of dust had accumulated over the last few weeks. I opened the now stiff window. There was a basket on the window ledge outside, it had a water proofing charm on it to protect the letters, and I reached out for the small wicker basket and pulled it in.

There were two letters from Mr Calmac sorting out my job arrangements, there was one letter from Ginny and finally there were three letters from Ron. I rolled my eyes at this. I placed the pile on the kitchen counter and went to gather the final remnants of my existence here. I emptied the spare room of the books and other stuff. I squatted down by the bed, where the mattress butted up against the wall. I slid my hand down behind it, knowing that things always slipped down.

There is was my little find, a cuff-link D and M enamelled on either side.

"Ahh" I sighed, careless. He was like a child in so many ways, innocent in his own way. Then I remembered a snide exchange we had many years ago.

"Don't look at me like that Granger, I am the innocent one here" he drooled out in his usual tone.

"The moment you crawled out of your cold hearted, sour faced mother's womb was the day, Malfoy that you lost any ounce of innocence that you may have possessed" I was very proud of that retort and it had made him turn away from me with just a curl of the upper lip, sweet, sweet revenge.

I chuckled at how very true that was, but in a very, very different way. Everyone knew what he and Pansy got up to in their spare time.

I piled everything up in the small hallway and flicked my wand casually at it, I then when back into the kitchen and retrieve my pile of unopened letters. I would open them at home, it would give me something to do; being pregnant doesn't really give you many options on things to do. Well that was a lie, I could do lots of things but I chose not to.

I wedged myself gingerly in the corner of the sofa, I pulled the envelops off the letters from my boss and read them through. It was what I was expecting, my finally pay cheque and a fare well notice. I then moved the letter from Ginny, this was thicker than usual and her hand writing a lot more refined.

_Hermione,_

_Oh where do I start Harry and I are getting married, (there is an invite in the envelope)_

_Things have never been better. How is the baby?_

_When is it you due? _

_Harry says hi and so does Teddy, he said his first word the other day _

_Andromeda was crying all over the place. He said Teddy; he just seemed startled at what he had just _

_done Harry and I found it really funny, _

_Oh and Ron said something about a new man on the scene, didn't hear much through his usual _

_Seething and the mouth full of food._

_Who is it? Do I know him? Is it the baby's father?_

_Sorry if I'm asking too much._

_All my love,_

_Ginny xx_

_P.S Will you be my bridesmaid? If you can_

She was asking a lot of questions but I was used to that, for Merlin's sake I had Harry Potter for a best friend for goodness knows how long.

I tuned the envelop upside down and out fell a little pale blue card, three white cherry blossoms were painted on the front. I opened it, there was a little cloud of paper petals which momentarily hung in the air then fell in a flurry, to the floor.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Harry James Potter and __Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Location: The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpoll_

_Date: Saturday Twenty Second of May_

_Time: From midday onwards_

_RSVP. By the Tenth April to Mrs Molly Weasley_

I flipped the card over in my hands and noticed the usual loops of Ginny's hand writing.

_You can bring your other half if you want and I can't believe that mum made me put my proper name down, they won't know who I am._

I chuckled, Ginny was sorted for life now; still in the Holly Head Harpies and a charmer for a husband, what more could anyone want.

I had a bastard baby and well a freak for a partner. Yes I can call him a freak, as I am one too, we mutually agreed to this by the way.

I placed the pale blue card on the table next to me and picked up a pen and paper that were now next to the card.

_Ginny,_

_Congratulations, long time __**C**__oming. That boy, will he ever learn?_

_No I think not, at least he isn't a spoon._

_Answering you questions, here I go._

_The b__**A**__by is fine, stil__**L**__ stuck where it is war__**M**__ and safe_

_I'm just about to drop the sp__**R**__og, so any time in the next __**F**__ew weeks. I'm more like a wh__**A**__le now than a hippo_

_Who it is well...you're not going t__**O**__ like this, so don't tell Ron_

_Yes you d__**O**__ know him_

_And yes he is the farther_

_And __**Y**__ou were asking too much but all the same, people will start to work things out, but like so many people have __**D**__one before put two and two together and go nine._

_Where as you would put A and B together and get a name._

_Say well done to Teddy for me and say hi to Harry too._

_Love Hermione_

Satisfied with my encryption I rolled up the letter and whistled a loud and clear whistle. Moments later I heard the flapping of wings and a grand and austere looking Eagle owl. I attached the letter to his leg and sent him on his way.

The owl was Draco's and was named Maximuss, his father had bought him the bird for his birthday, and the last birthday his father was alive for.

Then I remembered the three unopened letters from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You are pregnant and should not be on your own, you say there is a man, but I don't believe you._

_Please come back to me, I love you and can give you everything you need._

_I really miss seeing you at work._

_Love Ron_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I love you, why are you doing this to me?_

_I miss you, Ginny tells me to get over you but I can't, I'm sorry._

_Love Ron._

_Dear Hermione,_

_You were right, I have done some thinking and you were right._

_I don't love you, I love what you were. I barely even know you now, so I am letting you go._

_Still friends?_

_Love Ron x_

Well that was a lot easier that predicted, he had obviously realised, with help from Ginny of course that I was over him and that he needed to move on. Blunt or what?


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

I stretched, somewhere in the past few hours I had fallen asleep, I yawned. There was a small pile of crumbs round me; I had managed to munch my way through a very large packet of cheesy Doritos. Not that I had no work to go to I filled my spare time with food. Draco was out at work again, but the weekend was coming round again, hopefully no more shopping. I felt the baby squirm a little, it was odd, this baby would- fingers crossed- be out of me in under a week. It was getting dark now; the sun was setting behind the houses. I stood up and felt the blood rush to my head slightly, but I was good, I stepped forward and picked up the empty packet.

I felt it then, the little trickle of water running down the inside of my leg, at first I thought that I had wet myself, with a small baby pressing on your bladder twenty-four-seven you come to expect it.

Once I was out and I couldn't find a toilet, I was seriously considering finding a policeman and asking to use his had to pee in. You can do that if you're pregnant, and in Amsterdam you can pee in the river. The odd things I know; I am such a nerd.

Back to the more important issue; it was B-day, operation Sprog was in session. Draco would be back in half an hour. I had time; first babies are supposed to be stubborn.

I changed out of my embryonic-fluid soaked leggings and gave my legs a quick shower down. I changed into a long shirt and a pair of loose fitting shorts. I pulled the necessaries into a large brown bag. This is when the contractions slowly started, increasing in annoyance as the time ticked on.

"Hermione" he called out, Draco had just flooed in from work.

I waddled over to him "It's B-day, grab a biscuit we're going" I said.

He burst out laughing "I'm serious" I walked over to the sofa to pick up my wand

"Okay, you got everything?" he asked seeming a little more concerned now. I rolled my eyes.

"Just go get a biscuit" I said now tapping my toe in annoyance. I walked briskly out to the kitchen and returned with biscuit in hand.

"Side long or floo?" he asked through a mouthful of biscuit, but looking at me with worry in his eyes, unsure of how to deal with what was happening.

"Umm" I pondered which was the most disturbing, each of them were disturbing in each of their own way. "Side long, it's faster but you have to be careful don't want to jolt the baby out of me" I flinched as there was another contraction.

I put the bag on my shoulder and held on tight to him, today he smelt of Lavender and Vanilla, that was kind of comforting, lavender was my calming smell.

There was a small pop as we left we exchanged the warm and grand flat for the clean and white entrance to St Mungos.

"How can I help you sir?" said the receptionist, who was looking down her nose at me, "I see, you want floor two, take the lift and turn left when you reach floor two"

I waddled to the lift and pushed the button, whiling it to come faster, Draco was rubbing the small of my back to clam me down, that was not working. There was a _ping_ and the doors slowly opened, I quickly walked inside, Draco hot on my tail.

"Floor two" the speaker announced in an airy tone that reminded me of Luna Lovegood.

I briskly waddled out of the lift and to the desk that was to the left of the hall way.

"Hermione Granger" I panted out to the woman in lime green robes on the desk "Its coming"

"Okay well get you a bed, Dr Murphy to bed five" she said in to a speaker like object. "Is this your husband, do you want him with you?" she asked trying to calm me down.

"No, no no he's not my husband, but yes he can come" I said a little flustered, Draco chuckled to himself. I was herded into a cubicle to change in to a gown and then onto the bed. The curtains were whisked back as a tall brown haired figure dress in the standard lime green robes entered.

"Hermione, Mr Malfoy; obviously the baby is on its way, a little early, but aren't we all. When did your waters break? Dr Murphy enquired, looking at a chart she had in her hand.

"Three quarters of an hour ago" I replied trying to think of how much time had lapsed

"Let's take a look" she warmed her hands up a little and had a 'look' as she called it, "You're not very far dilated, so sit tight you're in for a long one, I'll be back in half an hour to check again" with that she turned away and pulled the curtains shut.

"Come out of me god dam it" I shouted at the bump, that was where my once flat tummy was.

"Hey don't shout at our baby like that, wait till its at least ten" he smiled and lent down to kiss me on the head. "Umm you smell good today" he said

"Hold that thought, ouch"

"You're handling this well" he stated looking at me surprised

"Oh you wait, I will lose my head and all rational thought will escape me" I smiled raising my eyebrows to add emphasis.

"I'll be here then, just to keep you sane" he muttered the last part

"Oi" I thwacked him with the back of my hand.

Okay I have decided not to bore you to death with the next ten hours, I will skim over it.

6:00 pm Dr Murphy came back for another check.

6:15 pm Draco went for coffee (not fair)

7:00 pm Dr Murphy check

7:30 pm went for a walk round the patient garden

8:00 pm had a packet of crisps (I was hungry okay)

9:00 pm the contractions were starting to get closer together and annoying

9:30 pm Dr Murphy check

10:00 pm Draco fell asleep book in hand, he looked so...lovely

10:15 pm (last time I looked at the clock) I fell asleep only to be woken by contraction two minutes later

10:45 pm Dr Murphy and Dr Conners check (Murphy off shift)

11:00 pm started pacing, chatted to another woman on the ward who had had her baby the day before.

00:00 am tried to read a book, contractions becoming closer

01:00 am had a little frustrated cry then threw the box of tissues at Draco (half of this is his fault, he should not be sleeping)

02:00 am I am told that I need to wait another hour to pop the sprog out, not far dilated.

03:00 am Dr Conners decided that I was sufficiently dilated and that we could start "doing this properly"

04:44 am the world welcomed our little baby.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, her little lavender coloured eyelids closed over her grey eyes. Her skin was the colour of rose petals and the whole of her face was covered in minuscule little white hairs. The most important bit to me, the eyes; they were just like his but there was a slight hint of brown to them, a touch of me. Her little hands all pink and clenched into little fists, like she was deifying the world to come down on her now, I could hear her breathing, little intakes of air, and then exhaling as her chest fell; my little angle. Our little Cassiopeia Nymphadora Narcissa Annette. I do kind of feel sorry for her, bestowing four very long names upon her, she would live. She was a little bundle of hope and love and accidents all wrapped up into a yellow blanket.

"I said it was a girl. Draco are you crying?" I enquired, looking up Cassi.

"No" he said quickly wiping away the suspect tear, I smiled warmly at him

"We have a matter that needs dealing with, what surname do we give her?"

"There's one way to solve that, **Miss** Granger" he said emphasising the miss part, subtle

"If your implying what I think you are then I best get a personal trainer to combat the amount of food I have eaten over the last nine moths" I smiled at him, waiting for him to chuckle.

"So is it yes?" He did his cheeky grin, I melt at that grin and who could deny him. Plus I need him he needs me.

"Umm don't know, I don't think I could keep you away, especially with your eyes...of course" I don't think his day could get any better. "First tell me about what you and Pansy used t get up to" I said knowing that he would blush red.

"Not now darling, not in front of the kid" he bent down "later, I might even show you" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Six weeks, I don't want the gynaecologists coming after me" I smiled, there's the blush

"we have our little darling Cassiopeia Nymphadora Narcissa Annette Malfoy, Merlin I feel sorry for her, I'm going to go home and get changed, sort out the baby stuff, I'll see you in a few hours" he bent down and kissed Cassi on the head and then came up and brushed his lips across my jaw line.

"Stop it" I batted him away, too much temptation. It was about six o' clock in the morning now and I was bloody tied as Ron would have once put it.

I sighed, I wandered how Ron was doing, what was he doing now? All questions I would never know the answers to, I wasn't sad about this, just...I dunno... it was odd that everything seemed to have shifted out of line.

I rested my head on the pillow and let my thoughts wander, to holidays in the sun and beaches, little girls in flowery sun hats, everything that I have ever wanted.

"Should we wake her" someone whispered

"No, she's just been in labour for over ten hours"

"Look at the baby, Harry look at the baby" I knew that voice anywhere, cute and culldly was the voice. It was Teddy, which must mean that Harry was here and Ginny.

I was slowly coming round now; the morning bleariness was still in my eyes. I opened my eyes, rubbed them clear and started to try and sit up.

"Oh hear let me help you" there was a flash of red hair and then someone was helping me sit up, I was very stiff and I was waiting for the pain to come...oh there it is. I grimaced.

"Where's Draco" I said rubbing my eyes again

"Gone for breakfast...don't worry" Ginny said looking awkwardly at her fiancé.

"Thanks for telling me Hermione" Harry said in a slightly bitter tone.

"I didn't know how, it's not one of those things you bring up in casually in convocation"

"Suppose, but still you could have come to us for help" he smiled half heartedly at me.

"So what do you think of her" I said gesturing to Cassi

"She's pretty" Teddy piped up, he had grown so much since I last saw him.

"Yes she is" I smiled down at him.

"What have you called her?" Ginny asked looking into the crib.

"Cassiopeia Nymphadora Narsissa Annette Malfoy" I smiled, yes it had a kind of ring to it.

"Merlin, does the child need any more names" Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Well it was difficult to chose, I wanted to continue the tradition of naming after stars and then I wanted to honour people" I smiled sheepishly.

"I think it's lovely, Cassi. Hang on a min, Malfoy?" Ginny raised her eye brows at that, I went silently pink. I didn't know whether if should be in the public circle yet. But luckily Draco walked in at that time, breaking the silence.

"Weasley, Potter, Lupin" he nodded to each of them. Teddy frowned at him

"Jesus Draco, talk to them like they're normal people, please" I wanted them on speaking terms at least because they would be getting a bit closer if I had my way.

"So Harry" he said awkwardly "how's the wedding coming along"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shock her head "men" she mouthed, I smiled "speaking of weddings, will you be my bridesmaid? Sounds like more of a Maid of honour to me though"

I momentarily gave her evils "yes sure"

Draco and Harry were now engrossed in talk about work and Teddy was still marvelling at Cassi.

"Vic' should see her, she would love her" he was standing on his tippy-toes peering in "my mummy was called Nymphadora" he smiled up at me.

I smiled back "yes and that is why Nymphadora is in her name, your mum was a lovely person" he seemed happy with what I had said and turned back to Cassi.

"Ginny, I want you and Harry to be god parents I know how important it is to him" "oh how's Ron"?" I asked "he said he has moved on"

"Well more of moved back, back to Lavender" Ginny rolled her eyes at this "It's slightly sickening to have to repeat the 'Won Won' phase all over again" she laughed

"Does he know about" I gestured generally round me and at Draco and Cassi.

"Only that you have had your baby. We all want to be there when you tell him who the farther is. George will lose a lot of money, he bet on Shamus Finnegan" we both laughed at that

"Any one in for a windfall" I asked curiously

"In fact yes as it happens, me oh and Fleur, I think" my mouth fell open.

"You...why didn't you just ask and how did you know?"

"I saw you all those months ago leave the ball with Malfoy, it didn't click who you both were until a couple of months later. The odds were low on him, I'm in for a good two hundred galleons" she seemed pleased with herself.

"And Fleur?"

"She guessed as far as I know, remembered him from Tri Wizard Tournament I think and put a small amount of money on him, just for a joke"

"Is that a good thing? She obviously thinks that I would stoop that low. Come on I punched him only a year before she met him" I said incredulously, Ginny had given me 'that' look.


	14. EPILOGUE

It turned out that I wasn't actually that fat and I really hadn't eaten that much. Cassi's first six weeks at home were blissful, she never cried, well not that much and generally seemed quite contented with the world around her.

I was happy because I had a lovely wring and an equally lovely fiancé.

I was going back to the Ministry today, not to work but announce that results of the betting since (supposedly) only I knew who the farther was. Draco had gone into work today, only to sort out some emergency; he was on a three month paternity leave. 

The staff canteen was buzzing today; it was full to the brim with employees. There was a line up of all the guys that were on the betting list (basically the male half of my year. Some people were making last minute bets, others were nattering to each other. Then a tall grey haired man got up, he was in his late twenties or so.

He cleared his voice "We are here today to reveal the farther of darling little Cassi over there" he gestured to Cassi who was in Harry's arms, everyone turned to look at her.

"Miss Granger if you would reveal the father with a kiss please" my heart flipped.

I walked forward, all eyes on me. Scanning the crowd, I couldn't see Ron anywhere, not that it really mattered to me. I walked up the line, getting very close to Shamus then leaning away again. The line was in order of odds, so my darling husband-to-be was at the end almost. As I walked past some of the guys some people let out groans of despair as their bet was shown to be wrong.

I stopped to regard the last few before I came to Draco; the tension in the room was high. I walked to the end of the line and turned once more, I could see his grey eyes following me. I sidled up to the guy next to him, was about to plant one on him when I darted quickly and kissed Draco.

The effect was instant, there was a buzz in the room of gossip, Ginny walked up and received her money and Pansy stormed out, along with a few other Slytherins.

"While we're at it shall we announce our other thing?" he said slipping his hand round my waist, I nodded.

"We're engaged" I beamed up at him, there was a mixed reaction some people clapped and congratulated us other just looked astonished, the Angel Girl of the Golden trio and the Slytherin Prince of Death Eaters?

I walked back over to Harry and took Cassi off of him.

The grey haired speaker obviously regained the use of his vocal cords and began to speak.

"Well congratulations and congratulations to those who guessed right...umm that's all" he walked away and blended into the crowd.

"I'll see **you **later" I smiled at Draco suggestively and he winked back. I was over six weeks now. 

"I'm back" Draco shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm in the shower. No that is not an invitation" I shouted back. Cassi would be fine, I had cast the _Mufflaito _charm on her room and placed a baby monitor in with her, ingenious or what?

I dried my blonde hair with my wand and rubbed myself down to get the water off. I grabbed the silk sheet which I had 'borrowed' from the linen cupboard. How to do this? I pulled it round my back and grabbed the corners of it; I then crossed them and tied it up round the back of my neck. I looked slightly like some freaky Greek person as when I dry my hair with magic it goes into tight curls.

I opened the door and walked casually into the bed room, then into the lounge area.

"Evening" I said nonchalantly, strolling past him smiling slightly, he had a look of amazement plastered over his face. He then momentary caught himself and smiled.

"Hullo my little blonde haired Greek goddess"

"Less with the little, boy" I said poking him in the chest, "I have powers that you wouldn't even believe"

"Oh do you?" he said doing his usual sceptical face.

"Yes" I said indigently, placing my hand on my hips. He lunged at me then, wrapping his arms round my waste, I couldn't get out he had me in a vice like grip.

"Let me go or I'll hex you" I said cheekily

"With what, do you have some secret pocket I'm not seeing?" he said in his annoyingly sarcastic voice.

"No, but you do" I slipped my hand in under his jacket and pulled out his wand, I twiddled it in my fingers "It's either you with a nasty face full of pustules or you let me go, I'm dead serious" I poked the wand at his face. He slackened his grip on me and I slipped out.

"Wand please" he said putting his hand out

"Umm...not likely" I turned and ran, laughing round the apartment, the silk sheet billowing out behind me, but yet conveniently keeping me modest, my charms work a charm.

I turned my head round to look, he was gaining on me now, and somewhere along the lines he had lost his jacket, shoes and socks. He was sprinting after me now, a huge smile plastered across his lovely face.

I ran back into the lounge and round the coffee table. We were at a stale mate. I lunged one way and he copy, but he was to slow for me, I had made a fake move and then sprinted off in the other direction.

"Oi, give my wand back, don't make me come after you" he shouted from the lounge I was now just running from the kitchen.

I ran through the hall way and then back into the lounge, expecting him to be there. He wasn't, but he had left his white shirt on the sofa. I narrowed my eyes; he was in here somewhere. Then a pair of pale hands shot out from behind me and grabbed me round the waist once more.

"Okay I give in" I handed the wand over, I thought I would be able to get away from him with only one arm round me. Wrong, for his slight build he is very strong and he soon had me in his vice again.

"You, Miss Granger are a cheeky little minx" he smiled at me, the silk was some who 'magically moving up my thigh.

I started to try and wriggle free, that wasn't working. All he did was just lift me up like a little child; I dangled there enjoying the unusual felling of floating.

Then he decided that it would be funny to scare me, he threw me up in the air, I screamed, and then he caught me in both of his arms like you carry a bride across a threshold.

"Come my Goddess of love unto thine palace of silks and senses" I giggled at this.

"You sound funny, but I'll play along" I leant back luxuriating in the arms of my love.

He threw me down amongst the silk sheets; I was getting used to the greens and silvers and in some ways becoming fond of them.

We had come such a long way from that fateful night of passion fuelled by alcohol, we had come a long way mentally and emotionally, we were whole again after the anguish of loneliness, we possessed the missing pieces of our hearts, Cassi.

"Hang on before we get down to business, I want to do something" I walked over to the large gramophone, this was a curious thing to me, it was a hybrid of muggle and wizard engineering, so I loved it. I selected the records that I needed, there was a wide variety of records some Muggle others Wizard. The cover read Beau Soir, Claude Debussy. It truly was a Beautiful Evening.

I let the ripples of music flow over me is we turned to the music, my head resting on his chest.

"It makes me think of warm evenings, a red wine and nightingales" I whispered "and the smell of warm concrete and grass cooling" I breathed in his heady sent of lavender and, was it cut grass today.

"It is only a beautiful evening because of you dear" I looked up into his grey eyes and that spoke a thousand words to me. I spun out letting the silk slide round my body like falling water; it caught in the air and billowed round me.

"This look suites you, but I would prefer it if you went back to your natural hair colour, it makes your face glow"

"Only for you" I whispered as the last violin played its mournful yet hopeful tune. He took me in his arms once more and placed me in the middle of the large bed.

"You look just like an angel born of silk" I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over.

The silk was so soft and touchable, I could hear his heavy breathing as he watched and waited for my signal, I could smell the sheets and the room round me which smelt of mint and tea bags, and I could also vaguely smell him, just hinting at his essence. I tasted the air, it was warm and lovely.

I placed my ankles next to each other and open my arms out wide, eyes still closed.

"I am yours and yours alone" I whispered seductively, he chucked to himself.

I felt the bed springs compress as he moved onto the bed, on his hands a knees. My eyes snapped open, I smiled. Somehow he managed to undo the knot round the back of my neck, without squashing me. He then pulled the sheet apart, his face was like I would imagine I child would look like on Christmas day; a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

I caught the back of his neck and pulled him down so that he was lead on top of me; I wanted to engulf him, to be fused with him. He rolled over holding onto me so that I was on top, the silk falling round us like a tent.

"don't want to squash you, now do we" he craned his neck so he could whisper in my ear, he kissed the end of my jaw line and then fell back on to the pillows arms wide across the bed.

I lead on his chest listening to his heart beat, so under control. I pushed up, my arms either side of his torso.

"I'm ready" and I kissed him, kissed him with all of my life and love. 

It was probably a good thing that Cassi slept through the nights.

"Well Pansy was crap, to put it mildly. You are well interesting; I would say that I prefer you sober, you giggle too much when you're drunk" he smiled and kissed my ear.

"Not round the children, do I have to make it any clearer" I laughed at this, we were looking over Cassi's cot, she once again had her lavender lids over her gray eyes.

"What you were the one who asked" he said indigently, he had a point there.

I bent down and picked Cassi up, she wriggled a little in my arms and slowly opened her eyes, her large gray eyes.

"She almost had your eyes" I said turning to Draco.

"yes she does, I think she'll look like me, the Malfoy gens are hard to beat, but I have the feeling that she will have brown hair and slightly too-big front teeth, just like her Mummy" I looked up at him.

"Oh you don't think I would forget, Beaver breath" he smirked at me; I needed to get him back; so I placed Cassi carefully in her cot.

"Okay Ferret" I retorted, smirking back at him.

"Oh that's low" he reached out and drew me to him "but I'll live" he kissed me on the end of the nose.


End file.
